The Prayer WarriorsBattle with the Witches Comment
by TheFeaturedCreature
Summary: I comment on Thomas' bullshit story :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Prayer Warriors: Battle With the Witches. A Commentary by Rxe Rex...**

Hi, I am Michael, and I am a prayer warrior**(And I'm Curtis Rx's wife)**. I was sent by my teacher Jerry**(Your teacher's name is _Jerry_? HAHAHA!)**, the main character in the other story**(Of course)**, which follows a group of Christians who fights against the evil Gods of the Greek**(Even though the Greek gods are entirely fictional?)**. I was sent here to England to bring them back to the one true path, and that is true our lord Jesus Christ**(This person is not a Christian, he is a scumbag who deserves to be buried alive and suffocate to death...haha)**. My target was Hogwarts, and Stanic**(Stan's my favorite South Park character!)** school that still allows Witches and Wizards to exists, truly evil servents of a lorf**(What the hell is 'lorf'?)**.

Before I went, Jerry said to me, "My follower, dear friend Michael of Christ, I have given you this job so that you can prove to the world how great Christ is, and he is the only true path**(By killing thousands of innocent-not to mention entirely fictional-characters)**. I want you to go undercover into Hogwarts and pretend to be a wizard**(So freaking cliche)**. You are not to preform any form of magick**(He spelled magic wrong)** as it is sin before our lord and savior Jesus Christ, eternal son of the only God. Instead, I want you to find out if there is corruption between the English government**(My best friend Chelsea is British!)** and Dumbledore**(Dumbledore has a beard. He's cool)**, Hogwarts's twisted and sick head teacher**_(Master_.Head_master_)**, who allows Witches and Wizards to worship Satan**(In Harry Potter, the kids don't even worship Satan!)** and preform dark rituals such as dancing naked in front in the rain**(Cause the Hogwarts students run naked in the rain)** sos that it made Christians die**(Because dancing in the rain makes us Christians die)**. We must work out how to stop this from happening, for it is sin to murder someone like this!**(LOLZ. It's shameful to dance naked in the rain. Period)**

"For this to be successful, I need you to go to there train station in London, and walk through a wall**(How can you walk through walls, wouldn't you break your jaw?)**. Be carefully**(Yes Jerry, be carefully, you regurgitated pile of dipshit)**, for this is a creation of Satan. However, God will forgive you for using these stuff**(He's using God's name in vain...)**, for it is for the betterment of the Christian empire. When you enter, pretend to be like them, but do not do any spells**(Then how can he pretend to be like them? This is stupid for so many reasons)**, for it is sin against God, but he allows you to pretend to be a wizard, for it is for the betterment of us all. But beware, if you are to be forced to read a book, or a potion, or a spell, think to yourself a prayer: 'I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings**(Yes, he does! No one can force anyone into doing things they don't want! They have their own brains! BRAINS, like zombie Curtis says)**, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen'. And so say that, and God will be forgive you. But you must read the Bible every day, for it is a sin to forget Gods words**(God doesn't command you to read the bible every day, and it's not a sin if you don't)**. Do not full into temptation**(He cannot full into temptation)** or you will burn in the eternal flames of hell**!(I'd love for Jerry to burn in hell)"**

And so I went onto the plane, but as I was on it, I did prayed, for I need to bull strength**(To bull strength)**, for I was to be tested. I also read the Bible, with the Book of Matthew, for Jerry ordered me dodo so**(Jerry ordered him to do so...of course, how could I not see that coming)**. And then I got off the plane**(No. Duh)**. I went to the train station, and I walked through the Static wall**(The wall was static... interesting**. Then I was a Satan Train**(I cannot believe he became a Satan train)**, which was made of bones of death Christian martyrs**(What the hell? I think they just grave robbed...)**, who died in an epic battle against Godwarts**(Hogwarts is now Godwarts, how charming)** many years ago, when it was banned to be a Witch**(That doesn't make any sense)** and the Holy Catholic Church control of the England**(WHAT?)**. Then England rejected God, and started to worship a false god, Henry the eight**(Henry the eighth was a god)**, the Satanic fool!

And so I went onto the Train, and I came across Ginny, one of the witches**(What a great cliffhanger. Hey Thomas, Halloween is everyday)**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I`m Noah, Tomas`s brother(Oh great, he has a brother! What's next? A fucking sister?). Please stop giving him death threats that just makes you look bad(Instead of sending him a death threat, I'll just put his name in my death note!). Please stop it!**

I stopped and stared at Ginny**(I am staring at my screen, shaking my head uncontrollably)**. My hands started to shake, and I had to sit down**(His hands still shook)**. I looked at her ginger hear**(Her hearing is ginger?)**. She looked pretty hot, but I decided to put such impure thought out of my mind**(I don't think it's 'impure' to find someone attractive. Hi Ricki...:D Hehehe)**. She started to pat my back, and I stood really still**(He was scared... poor wittle baby. NOT)**. How dare someone touch someone out of wedlock!**(WHAT? So I can't go and kick Nettie because I'm not married to her?)**

"Never seen you here before," she asked**(Yeah... I've never seen you before her either, what's up with the mustache?)**. "Want to take a poison I have just made**(Do you really think he'll take it after you said it was poison?)**. It will make you feel better**(No, it'll kill him)**."

This made me sicker. How dare she give me such as satanic drink**(It's poison, you idiotic dunce! Poison KILLS!)**? I remembered Jerry`s warning. She was only offering me something, so I was able to refuse. So I said no.**(Good boy)**

"Ok," she said. "It is your choose. I would have taken it though**(So now Ginny has a death wish? Wonderful)**. This is going to be a long train trip. And we need to get change into our uniform**(She's going to act like a total Sedusa and change in front of him)**."

I decided to take this as a chance to get some insight**(What a pervert! He wants to get under her pants!)** into what is happening in Hogwarts**(Yeah. Freaking. Right)**. I thought to myself what question I was going to ask her**(*Facedesk*)**. After pondering it for a bit, I quickly said my question**(I quickly 'asked' my question, dumbshit)**.

"So, what is Dumbledore like," I asked her. I wanted to know a little bit about him**(He has a crush on Dumbledore and wants to braid his beard)** if I was going to find out what type of relationship he has with the British government**(He doesn't have any relation with the British government, you mediocre dunce!)**.

"He is a very great man. He lets us get away with a lot of stuff, such as staying up late at night**(I'm a night owl AND an early bird, so I am evil sevenfold)**, and even allows us to take harmful drugs such as pot**(No, he doesn't! Those are lies!)**. And he has a very long beard, which makes him look even more wicked and evil**(Facial hair makes you look evil...good man, shave off that beard! You look evil!)**," she told me. Her information was very informative.**(Of course it was)**

"Yes, being wicked is great," I lied**(It is not! I may be sadistic and sick in the head, but I am not wicked!)**. I know that lying is a sin, but because I need to build trust between me and Ginny, I was forced to do so**(You were not forced to, you CHOSE to)**. "And I like to be evil."**(Hehe!)**

"I am glad you are in support of us witches and wizards. We need as much support as possible," she said. I become very interested.**(Of course he did!)**

"What type of support?" I asked.**(Support for blubbering idiots like you)**

"We are not allowed to talk about that in public," she said. So I stopped at that. By that point we had go to Hogwarts.**(Then, it's nonstop fantasies)**

**Sorry about the shortness but I realise I have school work to do (I am home schooled by the way(). But Tomas will be back for the next chapter(NO!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank my brother for righting**(This is a fail in so many ways)** the last chapter, his chapter was very well written**(Well, it was better than yours, that's for sure)**, and very muk in the Christian way**(MUCK! Gosh, you're a fucking failO**. I will continue for now. My borther is writing a story as well and will go onto this Healy sight**(Was 'Tomas' on weed when he wrote this?)** when it allows him to do so.**(The message I got from this was that he wants his brother to die.)**

And so I walked down the path from the twain**(Did you really have to bring Mark Twain into this?)** station that lead to the school which was build with bricks from knocked down churches**(IT WAS NOT!)**, done in the time to Henry the eighty**(SHIT! There were _eighty_ Henry's?)** when he distroyed all the churches and replace it with his own stanic churches**(Stanic- The religion of static)**! And so I went into the school and noticed bones of martin**(Who the hell is _Martin_? Might as well call him Curtis)** fly about. This mad me sick. Ginny lead me to the main hall, which had drugs all on the tample, and people were smoking pot**(It's official. Tomas was on weed when he wrote this)**. Dumbledore was whipping a boy for praying to God**(Dumbledore would NEVER do that)**, for Hogwards was a an revile school!**(Just like Elias :D)** This mad me even more scared for I new I couldn't do any praying to our lord Jesus Christ, but because I was forced to do this, it was ok.**(*Facedesk*)**

"Hello students," said Dumbledraw**(He's an art teacher now)**. "I am gloat you came to this school for it is protected from the christian world, were corrupt evil governments allow us to stay alive. I like to hail stan for he was really great**(But Stan isn't dead, and Stan from South Park is GREAT)**. Repeat after me:

_Satin is great_**(I just imagined Curtis Rx saying this while peeing in the toilet hahahahaha)**_  
>God is not<br>We will be evil  
>And they will waste <em>**(And this is why I waste my time looking at StressedJenny's pictures on deviantART)**

"Wasn't that a great song**(That was a _song_?)**? We will have to sing that everyday," he said. This made me sick, but because they were forcing us to this, I had to do it. I simply prayed to God after singing that "I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen" but I said it really softy so that no one could hear me, for I knew I was the only Christian in this stannic weevil school!**(It's WEEEVVVIIIILLLLLLL)**

And as I went to my room, a girl cam up to me. "Hello follow Christian, my name is Ebony**(Oh my gosh! It's ENOBY!)** and I am to work with you on the mission to rid this evil school. Jerry has told you to read the Book of Ruth for it will boiled you strength."**(What. the. freaking. poop?)**

And is aid "THankyou for that winsome**(Emily Windsnap reference)**. That will keep ne wrong! I will see you tomorrow"

I went back to my rome and I read the Bible, for it need to build my strength up. I made sure that no knew I was reading the bible. And then I went to sleep, for I knew I ad a early morning tomorrow.

Stop telling me to delete my story. I wont at all! This is a great stoary**(My ART is better than this! I'm 'RxetheCreature10' on deviantART and I'm making a comic on this story!)** and it wont be deleted at all! And idiocy, please stop reviewing my story, as your reviews make no sense. Amen.**(My va... never mind)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a shock, an electric shock**(Oh no, not purple prose!)** New comers at Hogwarts have pranks done on them, to make them angry and then tempt them into being evil, and pranking other people**(But pranks are fun...)**. It really hurt me, and made me really sore**(That sounds like someone after a night of real bad sex)** I prayed to God that they he would punish them at the final judgement**(What is your problem?)** I had to endure this torture and know that my task will save the world from an evil willing enough to kill us all.**(Darn you!")**

At potions class, the teacher taught us about making bombs**(Hahahahahahaha!)**. I learnt that the Hogwarts was planning to attack something**(To Ventura! Quick, we must all attack Curtis Rx's home!)**, but I was not too sure what, I was sure it was a church but I wasn't too sure.**(Curtis Rx lives in a church?)**I needed to know more information on it before I acted against them. At the moment I blended in, by pretending to make a bomb, but really I was doing the potion all wrong. No one noticed me at all, and did not question if I was a Christian or not.***Facedesk***

At spell class, we learn about a spell that made people faint**(Really? I think just by looking at your face, anyone would faint)** All though this might seem harmless; the teacher told us we can use this on unsuspecting Christians to fall off bridges and other dangerous places**(Hogwarts does NOT teach that!)** They also taught us spells which made people have heart attacks**(It's official. Tomas was on weed when writing this)**. Everyone was saying Hail Satan, but I refused to say so, because it would look bad in front of God at the last judgement, and no one was forcing me to say anything. I mumbled the words, so that the spell didn't work. No one noticed I did so.**(THEY DO NOT DO THAT AT HOGWARTS!)**

And at the break time, I went to the library to find out information on any attacks that are planned on the Christian world**(First of all, if you're planning an attack, _why_ would you post it in the library for ALL to see? Second , Hogwart's don't play that, homie)**but there wasn't any information**(*Read rant above*)** I knew I had to find a way into Dumbledore`s office, which would have very top secret information which even the students of Hogwarts would even know.**(Wait, I'm missing something here. So Dubmbledore is an evil spy sent to kill innocent people for no apparent reason? HOW COULD YOU?)**

So I look for Ebony**(Why is Ebony here? WHY? ANSWER MY QUESTION! YOU MUGGLE POSEUR BITCH!)**. When I found her, I told her of my plan**(I actually thought you were going to say, 'I took off my bra.')** "I want to get into Dumbledore's office for there is secret information I want to get. I don't know how to get in there though. I think I need your help Ebony**(Seduce him, you skank!)** the secret follower of the son," I whispered to her. Secret follower of the son was a secret code name for Jesus Christ, so that none of the students could find out about our plan to get rid of Hogwarts.**(*Facedesk*)**

"Met me on the school fields tonight, and then we will plan**(Yeah, _sure_. )** There are a few people that want to meet you, and they want to help you out," Ebony told me, making sure that no one else hears. "Come alone, and bring no one else. We don't want to be caught out."**(They're going to have sex!)**

"Yes, ok, I will do that," I said.**(Bow chica bow wow)**

So at night I went to field. I met up with Ebony, and I followed her, while we talked about Christ and how wonderful he is. She nodded in agreement. And then we came to a small hut, and then we entered. Inside was a giant.**(It was Hagrid!)**

"This is Hagrid**(I'm psychic!)** a secret follower of Christ. He once practised magic, but now he has stopped. But he wants to help us out, because he wants Hogwarts to be knocked down, and replace with a cathedral,**(W-O-W)**" Ebony told me. I was very glad about that. Once Hogwarts was defeated, how could such evil stones still exist? A cathedral was a good idea, and could not wait to see what it would look like.**(Don't do this to me, Johnny!)**

"So", I asked, "How do we plan to get into Dumbledore?"**(That sounds sexual...'Let's all get into Dumbledore!)**

"This is the only way you can do it. You must date one of the witches, earn their trust, and they might help you get into Dumbledore`s office**(Oh, how _romantic_. Not)**" she told me. I realised that I must get closer to Ginny**(Bow chica bow wow, anyone?)** which I didn't want to, but because I was forced to do so God would forgive me.

"I know what I have to do then," I told her. Ebony nodded pleasingly, and Hagrid was happy that Hogwarts was one day closer to being destroyed.**(You suck. Go check out my profile picture. It's amazing, go. Now. Before Enoby comes back.)**

**Everyone, please read me new Fanfiction, which is on my own account, Noahmania.**


End file.
